De cómo Audrey odió a Percy
by Marene
Summary: Spin off de mi fic Hedwig. ¿Qué se puede esperar cuando un mago tan estricto con las normas encuentra a alguien dispuesto a romper la más importante?


**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter, ni ninguno de los otros personajes del libro son míos. Sólo algunas ideas, la mayoría no muy originales.

N/A: Esto es un "spin-off" del fic que tengo en marcha, Hedwig. Así que he intentado que la personalidad de esta Audrey encaje con la de mi otra Audrey. Respecto a Percy, no sé si estará un poco Out of Character, pero siempre le he visto una vena metomentodo que…

* * *

**Como Audrey odió a Percy Weasley**

_Desde el punto de vista de Audrey, Carlotta Pinkstone era, sin duda alguna, la bruja más importante de toda la historia. Era una vieja amiga de la familia y, cuando ella era niña, solía visitar a su abuela Alandra._

Recién salida de Beauxbatons, Audrey O´Connor avanzaba, nerviosa, por el callejón Diagon, mirando nerviosamente la fachada de Gringotts. Llevaba una túnica larga y suelta, con un estampado multicolor, su largos rizos negros sueltos y una tira de cuero en la frente. Caminaba con paso firme, decidida a no mostrar su ansiedad, y sujetaba con fuerza su varita, apuntando con ella hacia el suelo.

—Sesenta, sesenta y uno, sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres…

Había contado tres veces el camino hasta Gringotts. Eran exactamente cien pasos hasta los escalones. Tenía que llegar allí, tenía que cumplir su prueba y se acercaría un poco más a ella y a sus logros.

_Audrey recordaba perfectamente una de las visitas. La señorita Pinkstone iba vestida de una forma algo extrafalaria, incluso para una bruja. Llevaba un vestido con motivos vegetales en azul y violeta sobre un fondo gris claro, además de un montón de largos collares. Tenía el pelo blanco y suelto, sujeto con una sola cinta en la frente. Audrey nunca había visto a una mujer mayor con el pelo suelto y se quedó muy impresionada._

—Noventa y nueve, cien.

Ya estaba allí, en el primero de los doce escalones del banco de los duendes. Subió cada uno con energía y, ya arriba, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el callejón. No había mucha gente en la calle esta mañana y nadie parecía reparar en ella, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un cartel de grandes letras historiadas, que rápidamente fijo en la pared del banco. Después apunto con la varita a su cuello y comenzó a hablar.

_Aquella vez, la señorita Pinkstone había sentado a Audrey en sus rodillas y dejado que la niña examinara uno a uno sus collares mientras hablaba con la abuela. Contestó las preguntas de la chiquilla sensatamente, como si fuera un adulto razonable. A Audrey le sorprendió no escuchar el típico tonillo que las personas mayores utilizan para hablar con los niños, un tono que su abuela tampoco empleaba. Pero era una mujer seca y jamás había contestado a sus preguntas de ese modo._

—¡No al Estatuto del Secreto! ¡Abolamos una Ley caduca!—recitó, escuchando como su voz amplificada sonaba por todo el callejón.

Algunos magos se pararon a mirarla y luego continuaron su camino. Audrey no se descorazonó y volvió a su discurso.

—Los muggles tienen derecho a saber y los magos tenemos derecho a no ocultarnos. ¡Vivamos todos juntos en armonía! ¿Por qué suponer que somos diferentes? Todos somos seres humanos…

—_La mayoría de los magos se sientes superiores por el hecho de serlo. Es un hecho que trasciende el debate sobre los sangre pura o los sangre mezclada. Incluso los magos que se consideran más tolerantes, como tu familia, miran por encima del hombro a los no magos. _

Su acento apasionado comenzó a detener a algunos de los viadantes en torno a ella. Audrey se sentía feliz. Estaba luchando por sus convicciones. Estaba siendo como ella.

—Ya no estamos en la Edad Media. La sociedad muggle ha evolucionado y nosotros tenemos que…

Pero los pacíficos magos y brujas que la estaban escuchando no llegaron a enterarse de qué tenía que hacer. Una mano se cerró sobre el puño de Audrey y bajó su varita. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, la pancarta había desaparecido y la multitud se había dispersado.

— ¿Estás loca? —gritó una voz a su lado.

Audrey se dio la vuelta furiosa para observar al entrometido que había estropeado su plan. Era un joven pelirrojo con gafas, más o menos de su edad, vestido con ropa formal. Su rostro reflejaba casi tanto enfado como el de ella.

—¿Quieres acabar en el Wizengamot? ¿O en una de las mazmorras que los duendes tienen en lo más profundo de Gringotts? —vociferó mientras la arrastraba por la muñeca escaleras abajo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —contestó ella, cada vez más irritada. —Esto es una protesta pacífica, tengo derecho a decir lo que me antojo. La libertad de expresión…

— ¿Es que no has oído hablar de las cláusulas del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? Los actos que impliquen descubrir la existencia de la magia a muggles sin motivo justificado pueden constituir un acto de traición.

— ¿Y en qué momento me estoy descubriendo antes los muggles? Esto es el callejón Diagon, ¡por Merlín!—chilló ella, soltándose de su agarre.

El joven se quedó callado un momento, sin apartar su vista de ella. Ella mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la ira y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—_Muchos magos, pequeña Audrey, se molestarán sólo con oír hablar del tema. Son gente de mente cerrada, con la que ni siquiera merece la pena descubrir. Recuerda que las leyes de los muggles, los derechos humanos que hablan de la protección de la vida, de la integridad y la libertad, también nos afectan. Somos seres humanos, al fin y al cabo._

—Estúpido mago, ¿quién te has creído que eres para hacer esto? No eres nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie!

Pero el entrometido no le contestó. Parecía que ni siquiera atendía a sus palabras, sino que contemplaba detenidamente algo a lo lejos. De repente se volvió hacia ella con una expresión ansiosa y preocupada.

—Lo siento—musitó.

Y lo que hizo después, Audrey nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

La besó.

Fue todo tan rápido que no lo vio venir. El pelirrojo sujetó su barbilla con una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su espalda y la atraía hacia él. En menos de un segundo la estaba besando suavemente.

Audrey ni siquiera bajó los párpados, de tan sorprendida que estaba. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y se dejó llevar. Aún con los ojos bien abiertos, vio a una pareja de aurores pasar a su lado. Les observaron unos segundos y luego continuaron su camino, comentando algo así como "jóvenes enamorados".

Un poco más tarde de lo necesario, el chico por fin la soltó. Aún así, no se separó mucho de ella. Cuando Audrey sintió que había recuperado la compostura, se dió cuenta de que sus orejas estaban coloradas y parecía avergonzado.

—Perdón. Pero vi a esos aurores y pensé que… —el joven añadió algo más, en voz tan baja que ella no alcanzó a entender más.

El entrometido siguió hablando y ella descifró dos palabras, algo así como "solución rápida". Audrey sintió como el cosquilleo de su estómago se transformaba en una bola ardiente de rabia. Un dragón parecía haberse aporado de sus entrañas y rugía.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —espetó, dándole un empujó para alejarlo. —¡Puedes meterte tus soluciones rápidas por donde te quepan—

El joven tardó unos segundos en responder y lo hizo balbuceando.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención… yo…

Pero Audrey, sintiéndose humillada, había echado a andar hacia El Caldero Chorreante. Él miro como se alejaba con su estrafalario vestido.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar—reflexionó en voz alta.

—_Algunas veces, la gente no sabe. Puedes pensar que sus intenciones son malas, pero tal vez no han sabido explicarse o nunca han reflexionado sobre ello. Hay que explicarse y tener paciencia. Y muchas veces hay buenas intenciones tras actos que pueden parecer equivocados._

Llevaba unos treinta pasos cuando se dio la vuelta. El chico seguía allí plantado, mirándola con una expresión extraña y ella sintió remordimientos.

—¡Gracias! — gritó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tímida y ella se decidió a volver. El joven aguardó sin moverse. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio y los dos tenían la impresión de estar separados por quilómetros de acera. Al fin, ella llegó hasta las escaleras de Gringotts y los dos permanecieron un instante en silencio.

—Soy Percy Weasley —se presentó, tendiéndole una mano.

—Y yo Audrey O´Connor —respondió ella, con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía. —Gracias por ayudarme —y con una mirada traviesa agregó— pero no vuelvas a besarme.

Percy la miró fríamente.

—No tenía intención.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo y resopló.

—Eres un idiota —aseguró, antes de darse la vuelta e irse a grandes zancadas. Estaba segura de que Percy Weasley era el mayor imbécil, metomentodo listillo que existía en toda la comunidad mágica. Y en ese momento estaba convencida de desear en serio no verlo nunca más.

En ese momento entendía perfectamente por qué Carlotta Pinkstone nunca se había casado. Los hombres eran sencillamente imbéciles.


End file.
